


[Podfic] we're not meant to be alone.

by Shmaylor



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Nile goes to see her family.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] we're not meant to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're not meant to be alone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228933) by [apfelgranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/pseuds/apfelgranate). 



> Recorded as part of the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Old%20Guard%5d%20we're%20not%20meant%20to%20be%20alone.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [we're not meant to be alone. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228933)

**Author:** [apfelgranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelgranate/pseuds/apfelgranate)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 4 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bThe%20Old%20Guard%5d%20we're%20not%20meant%20to%20be%20alone.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
